No longer safe ByeBye Gallagher
by LivvyBubbleGum
Summary: What if Cammie talks to her mom about moving into the regular world? And is how will Cammie's friends take it? Maybe Zach will look for her?Has lots of Cammie,Zach, and friends!Reviews if you want more!
1. 2 Surprises in 1 Day

Chapter 1- 2 Surprises in 1 Day

All rights go to Ally Carter

Cammie POV

As I walked out of my mothers office. I knew nothing would ever be the same.

I reached my room, where Macey, Bex and Liz were probably be there waiting for me and already unpacked.

"Hey Cam." They all said when I entered our room. Then as I replied 'Hey." I noticed I was sulking. Then they got all these confused looks on their faces.

"What's wrong?" Bex asked, but I knew I couldn't tell her. So I had to reply a horrible lie. "Nothing. I am just really tired and want some sleep. That's all." I said. Blah! They so knew I was lying!!

"Tell us! Was it him? Was it your mom?" Macey asked really wanting to know what was on my mind.

"You will all find out tomorrow. But I will tell you…….BB." Then after I said that I climbed into bed.

The next morning I woke up at 6:30, had a shower got dressed and decided to wake them.

"Wake up!" I said very cheerfully trying to make them feel better. But then I noticed I startled them and they all fell out of bed, and I started laughing!!!!

"You seem very happy." Macey said while getting up off the floor.

"Yeah." Bex and Liz soon replied not long after.

"Yup! Well I have to go meet my mom. See you at breakfast. I said and then walked out the door.

Bex POV

After Cam left I said "She is so planning something isn't she? And the Blackthorne boys are definitely coming back."

"Yeah I know. But there was something else she couldn't tell us that I know almost for a fact that will piss us off." Macey replied.

"Yup, that is almost for sure." Liz said and with that we all thought what was on Cam's mind while getting ready for breakfast.

Cammie POV

I knew they would be talking about what I said and talked about how they know I am hiding something from them but I really didn't care.

"Mom." I said when I reached her door.

" Yes. Come in." she replied almost right after I said 'Mom.' I walked in and she and must have been discussing how and who I would tell about my absence.

"Cam," my mom said "we think you should tell the whole school after I introduce Blackthorne. OK? And you are leaving tomorrow morning." Of course! I would reply OK? Right?

"Ok." I replied and the handed me a piece of paper with words on it. My speech. Shit! After I told them my friends not to mention _him_ will be furious, I just knew it.

It was almost time for Blackthorne's introduction. I went to stand behind my mom.

Zach POV

"I can't believe we are back at Gallagher!" Grant exclaimed seeming to be very happy so I just had to say…"I know!" trying to make it sound like I care but _I_ only cared about seeing _my_ Gallagher Girl again……Cameron Anne Morgan.

"What do you think ment by there is another surprise besides…well……._us_?" Jonas asked but really…I did not know!!! Surprising huh? I know I am shocked too, but I had a feeling _my_ Gallagher Girl did.

" I……I really have no clue." I said and then we waited for Headmistress Morgan to call us in.

Cammie POV

"Hello everyone! And welcome back to Gallagher Academy for exceptional women! I would like to thank all of you for coming back and to you who are new. I would also like to introduce the Blackthorne Boys!" My mother said, and no later the back doors swung open and cam 15 Blackthorne boys same as last year. I watched until Zach's gaze met mine, he smiled..WAIT smiled!!!! But I couldn't because I knew he would be furious.

Then my mother continued " I don't want to take up much more time but Cameron here has some words that affects most of us in this room." With that said she stepped aside for me to start my speech, my horrible……horrible news. I stepped up to where she was standing and started my speech.

"Hello, my name is Cammie, but today I am here to tell you about last semester and my horrible time, but not because of anyone in this room. As many of you know last semester some rebel spies were trying to….take me. Everywhere I went someone was on my tail." I stopped and looked at my mom and then I found Zach's gaze and he looked like _what-are-you-getting-to_ kind of look so I continued. "That is why…I am choosing to go into a regular life, and it means I have to leave Gallagher. I am sorry o people I know and sorry if I never met you but this is my _last day_ at Gallagher Academy. Thank-you." With that I left the stage and walked into the passage-way I always went in knowing someone would find me.


	2. Questions and Sadness

Chapter 2- Questions and Sadness

All rights go to Ally Carter

Cammie POV

I heard many footsteps behind me, and I was just guessing by the look on Macey, Bex,and Liz's face it was probably them.

"CAM!" I heard Macey yell and with spy training I decided to tell them to meet me in the room in 10 minutes

"Meet me in the room in 10 minutes. OK?" I asked waiting for them to reply

"OK, alright." Macey and Liz said together but Bex said "FINE!" and then stomped off **( I know doesn't sound like her but I had nothing else to write sorry!)**.

It was 9 minutes since they left so I decided to go and meet them I raced up the stairs trying not to be stopped by anyone and I mean** ANYONE**!!!!! Unfortunately Tina saw me and asked a bazillion questions at once or at least tried to.

"Cam why? How? When? How can you-"before she could finished I said

"I will tell you later OK?" I said kind of annoyed "Fine!" she replied and stomped off more dramatically then Bex.

I reached the room with 10 seconds to spare.

"CAM! You are almost LATE!!! And Gallagher Girls are NEVER I repeat NEVER late!!!" Macey practically screamed at me.

"I got pulled over by Tina! I am sorry and I wasn't late I was 10 seconds from being late so don't get mad at me!!!" I replied knowing the would soon soften up.

"Ok I guess we should have thought Tina would and it does sound like her. So can you answer at least 5 of our questions?" Liz asked kindly and well like Liz.

"Ok. But first check for bugs. I know for a fact Zach is pissed at me!" I said and then they nodded in agreement.

"I found 5." Bex said while Liz was doing something on her computer/lap top.

" I found 3." Macey said.

"Well I found 1." I said "But if I know Zach there is 1 more in this room and it must be where we haven't checked or would have guessed. Liz any ideas?" I asked

"Umm…." She started to stutter then she finished "THE CLOCK!" She exclaimed and then I knew she was right.

"It is here!!" I exclaimed "It is just like him too!!" Then we got the bug and camera out and put the clock back but not after we finished with it.

"Ok Cam. Why are you doing this?" Bex asked so I said I would answer at least 5n

" Well over the summer I have been chatting with my mom and then there was a CB and it was …._them_. So we started thinking What is the safest place for me. And it hit us plain sight. Next!" I replied.

"Where will you be?" Macey asked and I think she knew the answer to that one.

" That I am sorry can not tell you." I replied then they got sad looks on their faces and the Liz asked the next one.

"Have you already met the people and saw where you will be staying?" she asked and that was easy.

"Yes. It is very beautiful. And everyone is nice and so far no one is cock!" I replied and the Macey had another question.

"Will we be in contact with you?" she asked and that one I didn't actually know.

"I honestly have no clue. Oh and only one more question." They looked at me and saw I was telling the truth.

"Will…….you….ever….come….back?" Liz asked and I knew I could tell her honestly.

"Yes. When they get even close to figuring out they will send me back here." I could see in their faces they were sad it made me feel sad! I know right not very chameleon I know but I had to.

With that I went to one of my new hiding/secret passages. Knowing I would eventually hear those words.

"Hey Gallagher Girl. I need answers." It was Zach. Shit! I didn't want to face him now.


	3. Zach Wants too Much

Chapter 3- Zach wants too much

All rights go to Ally Carter

Zach POV

I had a feeling after Cam talked to her roommates she would go down to her passages. I DID NOT HAVE A BUG IN THERE!!!! I just figured they were sad and she was just un-happy giving the answers I wanted. SO when I saw her I said

"Hey Gallagher Girl. I need answers." I had no idea what she would say but I knew she was probably mad.

"Aaargh!!!! Why now! I hate this! Oh wait never mind." Cammie said but why did she say never mind? That was what I was going to find out.

"I just want-" I said but Cammie inturuped me! The nerve!

" I know you want to know why, when, how, and I know personal too." She said. Wow I was impressed she read my mind! " but I will only answer 2." She said quickly after. Damn I wanted all of them but I had two specific in my mind.

"When did you decide this?" I decided was my first question and her response was almost direct after I was surprised.

" In the middle of the summer there was a CB. And we had the school locked up before they could get in very far and there was a message I can not tell you what it said but it got my mother and I thinking for sure and you can guess the rest." She said then "Yes Solomon helped" she said also I wasn't even going to ask that but I asked her one more that I was practically dying to know.

" Will you still love me after and if you come back?" I asked and she was stumped. Literally she just stared at me and was like OMG! Why did he ask me that of all the questions. Then she finally replied.

" I don't know, but I hope I do." She said and then she kissed me and walked further into the passage and I didn't follow her I knew it hurt her too much. I could see it in her eyes.

She would miss me and she kissed me! And it felt like there was more.

I walked back to my room and Grant and Jonas wanted details like always so I told them and the Grant said. "You have to find her after she leaves and see if she notices!" I was like great idea but no. I had no idea where she was going or what she would look like and arg! It was so confusing!

" IDK!" Then I felt my furry rise and get really mad until a knock came on the door.


	4. AN MUST READ

**AN:**

**Hey everyone thanks for the comments and I just wanted to know what you might want in the next few chapters. I will update like everyday!!! I just had a dream anout this and I just wanted to know what you might want so comment and I will see what I can do.**

**Thankx!**

**-Twilight13**


	5. A Plan

Chapter 4- A Plan

All rights go to Ally Carter

Zach POV

Grant answered the door. It was Bex, Macey, and Liz. They looked mad, sad, and pissed at the same time. I have never seen them like this, it was horrible. Also Liz didn't blush when she saw Jonas! Impossible they had a HUGE crush on each, when ever they saw each other they blush like crazy but no. Liz was mad, sad, and pissed=Not Happy Liz.

" We need a plan to keep Cammie from leaving!" Bex said, I was guessing they weren't satisfied with Cammie's answers. Well do I agree? Cammie needs to do this on her own, not with us intruding. So that would be a no. "No! To me it is a good plan." I said. Then hey gave me a _what_ glare, an then Grant answered. "I think he is right. Cam is a really good spy." Thank-you Grant! But Bex, Liz, and Macey didn't look very happy.

"You don't _know her_. When she gave us answers……there was another idea not just plain site. Something else is on her mind." Macey said. I had a feeling she was right. But Cammie is full of surprises, no doubt. "There is _a lot_ of answers she _needs_. She has been spending a lot of time in the passages and I don't know where she is going. As in I don't know where she goes." I said.

"What?!" They all said together.

"I know where she is but I have to go alone." Macey said and walked out the door and locked us in! I uses it was very secret that she didn't want us knowing where it is.

Macey POV

I knew she was there. I locked them in and started down to the secret room. If Zach were smart enough he would know to check all the rocks on the ground to find secret room(s).

Then I looked around for that one rock and stepped on it to reveal Cam and he mom.

Cammie POV

I told my mom about my plan to enroll my 'cover' into a dance competition. She agreed it would be perfect, because my cover _is_ a dancer.

" You should teach some of the students here some Jazz, and hip-hop when you return." My mom said after agreeing, So I had no choice but to agree.

"Ok." I replied knowing it might be fun. Right after I said 'Ok.' Macey came in and said "Hi." So we decided just to say

"Hi." Back there was no reason to say hello, or how do you do or whatever, hi was simple enough.

"What are you planning?" Macey asked" Because they think you are planning to sneak out on a spy mission an try to stop you from going.". Hahaha!!! My mom and I started laughing.

"Macey, I am not planning to do that! Jeez, I am enrolling my cover into a dance competition! I knew you guys would get suspicious." I replied and then we all started laughing.

"Mom," I said "Maybe it's time we let them see our planning area. Them as in Bex, Liz, Zach, Grant, and Jonas."

"Ok. Macey I want you to blindfold them at the bottom of the stairs and bring them here. But don't tell them."


	6. A Secret Room

Chapter 5- A Secret Room

All rights go to Ally Carter

Zach POV

"How long is it going to take Macey?" I asked. Because quiet frankly I do not know!

"Umm." Liz stuttered "Knowing Macey…..a couple hours maybe." Crap. Was my first thought, because I knew she was right. Then the door finally unlocked, Macey didn't come in she just said "Come with me." And started off. We looked at each other then ran after her.

She was waiting at the bottom of the stairs with…….blindfolds.

"If you want to see Cam, grab a blindfold, if you don't go back to your room." She said, and since none of us moved she handed us all a blindfold.

Once we all had them securely on she told us 'Please hold the hand of the person in front of you." Then we did it and began walking. Then we stopped and then walked again.

"Take off your blindfolds." Macey said and when we did we were in a Huge room which looked like a dance studio with mirrors along one wall and just well stone wall along the others well with the exeption of one door. Then we finally looked at (Headmistress) , and Cammie. All smiling.

"Well I take it you didn't figure it out." Mr. Solomon said. We were all so confused but I knew they all knew, even Macey!

"Figure _what_ out?" I finally asked. Then they started laughing. Then Cammie finally said

" I _am not_ going to go on a mission, or try to find out what happend to my father." Ohh…wait _what_?? We were all confused again.

"Cameron will be enrolling her 'cover' in a dance competition so she has been down here for the past _month_ learning 10 different dances to show at the competition." decided to say before Cammie did.

"Ok, well that explains a lot!" Bex said knowing she was wrong.

"So….why are we here" Liz asked and Cammie started to smile.

"Well Liz that is for us to know and for you to find out." Cammie said. I was starting to get really confused. What did it have to do with us?

"Well I better go pack." Cammie said and started to exit." Oh and we are th only people in the school who know about this, and I will say good-bye to you tomorrow." She finished and we all watched her leave then started to ask questions and they all pretended to zip their lips and we got a mad lookk on our face and then left back to our dorms.

**Next Chapter is extra long!!!!!!**


	7. Time to Sat GoodBye

Chapter 6-Time to say Good-Bye

All rights go to Ally Carter

_The next morning_

Cammie POV

I woke up an hour earlier than usual and had a shower got dressed then set the alarm to go off in ten minutes left a not saying:

_Dear Macey, Liz, and Bex,_

_I am sorry I woke you well…..early. I am leaving in one hour. Yes I am already packed I am just…well….wondering. Make sure to wake the boys up I didn't bother to. I will meet you at the bottom of the Grand Stair case in 50 minutes._

_From Cammie_

I knew they would be mad. I decided to go to the _secret room_ to practice my dance(s) one last time and perfect them 'cause Raynee(ray-nee) needed me to not forget them. Then when I was done I went to the other _secret room_ where they would be able to watch me and track me, but it was necessary I would have an email account to keep in touch with friends new and GG (Gallagher Girls) and maybe Blackthorne but I wouldn't just tell them that.

Bex POV

We suddenly heard a loud beeping sound and it cam from the alarm clock and we all _fell_ out of bed! Cam wasn't there but then I saw the note. It said:

_Dear Macey, Liz, and Bex,_

_I am sorry I woke you well…..early. I am leaving in one hour. Yes I am already packed I am just…well….wondering. Make sure to wake the boys up I didn't bother to. I will meet you at the bottom of the Grand Stair case in 50 minutes._

_From Cammie_

Just like her! We all read it and I phoned Grant to wake them up

G-What the hell are you waking me up for it is bloody 5 am!

B-Cam is leaving in an hour bonehead.

G-Oh well in that case-

B-She said to meet her at the Grand Staircase in 50 minutes.

G-Why can't she leave in an hour!

B-She is! Now get the others up! I think they want to say bye to Cam!

G-Fine! We are now up!

B-Ok. Thanks see you soon!

G-Yeah…Bye!

"Ok the boys are awake and…well……un-happy." I said

"Well that is just like them too! They never want to wake up early." Macey said.

"By the looks of it Cam was already up since like….four am." Liz said

"What?!" Macey and I said together.

"Well she left her watch here and the alarm was set to four am!" Liz said

"Ok, ok." Macey and I said again!

Grant POV

I heard my phone ring. It was bloody 5 am!!! It was Bex how wonderful!

But I answered it anyways.

G-What the hell are you waking me up for it is bloody 5 am!

B-Cam is leaving in an hour bonehead.

G-Oh well in that case-

B-She said to meet her at the Grand Staircase in 50 minutes.

G-Why can't she leave in an hour!

B-She is! Now get the others up! I think they want to say bye to Cam!

G-Fine! We are now up!

B-Ok. Thanks see you soon!

G-Yeah…Bye!

Arg! I hated waking them up!

"Wake up guys!" I like almost yelled and got one glass of water and dumped it on Zach's head.

"What the hell!" Zach yelled Jonas didn't really care he was already up when my phone rang.

"Chill. Bex phoned and said Cam is leaving in one hour and to meet them at the grand staircase in now 45 minutes!"

"Ok." Zach said feeling a bit better.

Cammie POV

I knew they would all be on the cranky side. They hated being woken up early especially Grant and Zach. I walked over to the Grand Staircase it was 10 minutes before they were suppose to be there, so I waited. My mom said she would be here at the same time I told them. Then Mr. Solomon cam up behind me.

"So, waiting for everyone?" he asked

"Yes. They are mostly going to be well…crabby" I said.

"Well I agree. And about a week after you leave I will be asking you to go to DC and redo the mall but you are tailing them." He said

"As in the boys?" I asked.

"Well…yes. And I need you to tail Zach for me. Because you need a comeback to shown him your field."

"Ok, I will but give me two days notice. And I won't look the same as my cover or Cammie. Tell him that and only that ok? Or wait don't tell him or anyone. OK?" I asked he laughed and then said

"Ok." And then everyone came from upstairs.

"CAM!!! Never get us to wake them up again! Grant like well…..is very angry in the morning!"

Bex said while running down the stairs, I laughed and then stood up. Soon enough everyone was there, no one was late!

"Well sorry about the early morning wake-up but unless you didn't want to say bye." I said and then Bex, Liz, and Macey ran up and gave me a hug and I felt squished.

"OK, squishing me now!" I said and then they let go and Grant and Jonas gave me a hug and Zach was last along with my mom.

"Well you don't look happy." I said and smiled up at him.

"Haha, very funny! But I'm glad you did tell them to wake us up. Or else I wouldn't get to say bye." He said and I smiled knowing something he didn't.

"What?" He asked actually confused.

"Oh nothing. I just think I'm going to miss _everyone_." I lied exept for the end bit.

With that he kissed me on the forehead and I backed away into the car that would take me to the airport. I was on my way to……….Canada (Victoria).


	8. MakeOver

Chapter 7-Make-Over

All rights go to Ally Carter

Cammie POV

I was now In Canada! I promised to phone my mom once I finished my make-over (for the cover). I went to a mall called _'Mayfair'_ It is one of their best malls. I went in Garage, Claire's, Blue Notes, Off The Wall, and all of those teenage stores and stuff like that. Then got my haircut and headed to my new………_home_.

I finally arrived. It was a big house 3-room. I knocked on the door and a girl answered.

"OMG!! Hi! I am Alanna. This is Julia. We live here you must be our…..long lost sister!" Alanna said.

"Yup that's me!" I said.

" Well…here come in." Alanna said "Here your room is upstairs straight. You are sharing a room with me.". How sweet. I went upstairs and called my mom. I did miss her. But they seemed nice here.

"Alanna can you come up in 10 minutes?" I asked.

"Sure thing." She replied and turned on the T.V.

I dialed my mom's number and it rang…once

(M=Mom, C=Cam, B=Bex, L=Liz, Z=Zach, ect)

M-Hello?

C-Hey!

M-Are you there already?

C-Yes. I love it here they are so nice and it is well……beautiful!

M-Well I knew you would like it.

C-So when exactly will I be needed?

M-Well that is between you and Mr.S

C-Okay. Is Bex or anyone there?

M-I will call _all_ of them ok?

C-Ok.

B-OMG!!!It is not the same here!

C-Same here but I will _fit in_ easily.

B-Cool, here Liz.

C-Ok.

L-OMG!!! We miss you already!!!

C-I know Bex established that.

L-Ok. Here Macey

C-Ok.

M-Hey! Any _boys_ there you like?

C-No. But I did see cuties in the mall!

Z- I HEARD THAT!

C-Hey! I didn't know he was there!

M-HA! He was listening in!

C- Ok, put him on.

M-Ok………ZACH!

Z-Hey. What was that about _cuties_ in the mall?

C-Oh…well…..that was nothing.

I lied..whoops!

Z-Yeah right. Are they better than me?

C-Hmm…maybe. They were football jocks though. And they were checking me out.

Ha! I knew he would be jelous!

Z-Haha! I am feeling jelous now!

C-Oh shoot! Gotta Go!

Z-What?!

C-Oh umm I told them to come up in ten. It has been ten. BYE!

Then hung up the phone and then Alanna knocked on the door.

"Hey. You can come in." I said.

"Well….you are a chatty bug aren't cha?" she asked well I guess???

"Oh! That was my friends in….Onterio I left behind they told me to phone them." I lied smoothly.

"Oh ok. And school starts in 2 weeks." She said. Oh so school here starts later then Gallagher.

"Ok. Thanks."


	9. CoveOps

Chapter 8-CoveOps

All rights go to Ally Carter

Cammie POV

It has been 5 days since I came here and it has been very well….boring I would have to say. Nothing to get annoyed about, nothing to do, not best friends, it was just well…….boring once again. Then I remembered Solomon was supposed to phone me!!! Then my (cell) phone rang!

(C=Cam/Camilla, S=Solomon)

C-Hello?

S-Hey. You still want to do the assignment?

C-YES!!!!I am so………bored here!

S-Okay then, you will meet us at D.C the same mall same assignment for them. You already know who you will be tailing them. And yes make them late.

C-Okay. And I will be neither. Cam or Camilla. Ok? You might not recognize me right away so if it is I will call you by your name!

S-Okay. See you in 2 days! You will meet us at the mall 1:00pm exactly.

C-Okay. And I am NEVER later.

S-I will hold you to that.

C-K, Bye!

S-Bye.

Then we hung up.

I went to the mall right after to get ready!!!! I was so exited. I had a bad feeling that _Zach _would be popping up in my life after D.C.

I died my hair brown, not brown/blond. Brown!! I wore a Macey approved outfit so she wouldn't be mad at me like usual. And well……girls worst/best friend high heels!!! I felt like I Barbie-fied myself!! Without Bex, Macey, and Liz.

_Please Review if you want more_

_10-1Chapter_

_20-2 Chapters_

_I am writing them ahead of time!!!!!!_

_There will be more Zammie!!!_


	10. Chameleon in the house

Chapter 9-Cameleon in the house

All rights go to Ally Carter

Cammie POV

I was almost there (in DC). I was different looking no doubt. My hair was a short cut with brown hair and blonde streaks. I was in a blue spaghetti strap top with a black mini-skirt, and 3 inch heels (I know but it was a random 'slut' cover), and LOTS of make-up Macey would be very, very proud.

I walked over to where Mr. Solomon told me to meet me and said.

"Well hello there Solomon. How are you?" I asked he looked very, very impressed with my 'cover'.

"Well hello to you too. You will be needing these." He replied and handed me a com unit. "They don't know that you are here yet so say that you are here, and use codenames."

"Oh course. Like always. You think they will know it is me? Like be able to tell?" I asked actually not knowing.

(This is on the com unit now)

C-Well Chameleon is in the house!

B-OMG!!! You made it chameleon

C-Of course, we will have time to chat later. Mission completion first.

B, L, M, T, M, A-Okay!

Then it was quiet for awhile until Bex said

B-Hey. Where exactly are you???

C-I will reveal myself after the mission with Solomon.

B-Okay.

I easily found Zach. He didn't even see me!!! I was exited 'slut' might work for me!!! Good choice Cam!!! I was very proud of myself.

I started to watch Zach very, very closely and he just sat at the same fountain Bex and I saw them (as in he and Grant). He looked depressed. It made it more fun to surprise! He suddenly got up and ran to the 'Ruby Slipper Exhibit' knowing time was short. I followed him, he STILL didn't spot me.

He just then saw he looked sad until he saw me and said

"Excellent, just excellent!" Zach looked confused then slowly turned around. I was standing there looking like a 'slut' leaning on my left foot with my left hand on my hip. Oh and don't forget I had a smirk planted on my face! Then he asked.

"Who are you?" He asked and I just started laughing!

"Who do you think it is?" I asked trying to get it out of him.

"I…….I……I don't know." He said and my mouth dropped open, and yet again started laughing when I heard Bex in my com. unit.

B-What is so funny Chameleon?

C-Oh _he _doesn't recognize me! (Laughing)

B-(laughing) really??? That is so bloody funny!!!

"Wait…._what _did she just call you?" He asked. Damn you Bex for being so loud!

C-Thanks Dutchess he is going on the right track now.

B-Oh no problem-

C-Don't you dare say it!

B-Fine! See ya soon!

"Oh shoot!I have to be heading off. you know I promised them I would shop. Unfortunately. If I am late it will be a first." I said. Zach kept looking more and more confussed.

"Oh yes, yes Ms.-"Br. Steve said but I cut him off

"Sorry but that is classified until he figures it out." I said smiling!

"Oh yes, yes indeed. Good day Ms." He replied I smiled and turned away.

I walked away, to where I met Solomon in the first place and said.

"Well I see I look different. Right I _am _the Chameleon!" I almost yelled when I got there and they all almost screamed

"CAM!!!!!" They all like YELLED!

"Ok Hi! I know you all missed e. And you are all more interesting then there! Trust me!" I said and then they squeezed me again! Then Zach, and Grant walked up looking confussed. Yet again, I have NEVER and I repeat NEVER seen him this confussed. Then we all blasted out laughing and then I gave Bex to call me chameleon. To give them the jist.

"Well _Chameleon _looks like we have A LOT of shopping to do!" Bax said and ten Grant and Zach's mouthes dropped open almost toutching the ground and I well just smirked and then groaned.

"No! Solomon this wasn't part of it!" He just shrugged and waved bye! I could almost kill him there.

"He is so……..lucky he is a teacher or he would get it!" I almost yelled so he could hear.

"Yeah whatever Cam. Did you pick your cover?" Bex asked. I just laughed and replied

"Yes. It was so fun! Especially without you gals on my back!" I said still laughing.

_More Zammie is on the way. I only got 14 reviews!!!!! So only one chaper!!!!!_

_I will need 20 reviews for the next chapter!!!!!!!! Here are some answers to some questions_

_~Is she completely giving up spying?-No. She is going into hiding to see how long it will take some one to find her._

_~Who does she have to tail?- She will be tailing Zach. Who at the time doesn't know she will be going._

_~Does Zach know Cammie's going to be there?-No. No one knows exept , Headmistress Morgan,and Cammie. NO ONE ELSE KNOWS!!!!_

_I hope that helps and tonight i am typing the next 3 chapters!!!!!!! So i will check them and add them soon! I am going away tommorrow morning :( I will add two chapter hopefully! :) tonight! I have up to chapter 11 written! One i get at least 5 reviews i will add them but i expect more when i get back!!_

_REVIEW!!!!PLEASE!!!!!!!Reviews=MORE CHAPTERS!!!_


	11. Longtime No see

Chapter 10-Longtime no see

All rights go to Ally Carter

Zach POV

I was watching all the girls sent on the mission hug that girl or should I say 'slut'. I had no clue who she was but they did. Then I heard them talking.

"Well _Chameleon _we have A LOT of shopping to do!" Bex said and then Grant and I's mouths dropped almost touching the ground and she I should say Cammie stood there smirking. They continued talking and Cammie apparently got stuck going shopping I felt bad for her. Shopping with them. Must be hard.

"I will be right back. Okay?" Cammie said, and started walking towards me.

Cammie POV

I started to walk towards Zach. I was smiling and smirking back and forth between them then I decided to smirk!!!

"Well.. looks like someone doesn't know a _spy _" I said pointing to myself "when they see one." He was fooled, I saw it in his eyes. He couldn't hide _everything _from me!

"Well I have to say. Nice disguise. I didn't even see you." He said. A compliment? Yes!

"Well that is kind of the point. And I did work on it especially so you wouldn't see me." I said, he chuckled a bit but it was fake! Obvious much!

"How long have you been planning this?" He asked. I didn't know how to answer! I can't tell him so……?

"That my friend is classified." I said he didn't like it.

"Well I wish you would tell me. So why won't you?" He asked I had THE BEST answer for that one!

"spy" I said as I pointed to myself and walked back to my friends. And to 1 hour of _lovely lovely _shopping.

"Hey. Okay, I have one hour exactly to shop or else who knows how long I will be grounded for." I said they looked at me like what? But then they got it and ran me into 10 stores and it was time for me to go.

"I have to go now." I said and we had one last group hug and Zach, Grant and Jonas joined in.

"I will miss you guys too! Compared to our lives normal is horrible!" I said and they all looked at me and laughed!

"Ya right Cam!" Bex said and they all started laughing, AGAIN!

"Umm…. I am serious if I miss this plane I will be grounded. And there is NOTHING to do there." I said and walked over to where Zach was.

"Please don't follow me. And don't say you haven't thought about that." I said. He cursed under his breath.

"Okay, I did think of that. And I will not follow you. That's a promise. But I am not promising for your friends over there." He said and I laughed.

"Okay. I will miss you. For your information." I said and walked away, to my boring horrible new life.

sent everyone home and walked me to the airport.

"You know when you go to the dance competition, I am going to bring them and see if thery can find you. Then you are coming back to Gallagher." He said, wait…….WHAT!

"What? No! I want to see how long I can hold up for" I almost screamed.

"That is final, after one semester you will go back to Gallagher! That is final." He replied and I got on the plane.


	12. Something Unexpected

Chapter 11-Something Unexpected

All rights go to Ally Carter

Cammie POV

I was almost back to where Alanna and I share a room. She was going to help me with my dancing. She was a dancer herself.(AN: I am a dancer!)With beats and adding one more dance. I am doing dances to these songs:

-Fire Burning on the Dance Floor-Sean Kingston

-One Girl Revolution- Superchick

-Here we go again- Demi Lovato

-Remember December- Demi Lovato

-Already Gone-Kelly Clarkson

-I Gotta Feeling- Black Eyed Peas

-Like Whoa- Aly and AJ

-Here We Go Again- Demi Lovato

-21 Guns- Green Day

-BattleField- Jordin Sparks

-Knock You Down-Keri Hilson

I am doing all of those songs! It is a lot to remember. But for a spy….it is nothing. I am practicing them right now, as a matter of fact. I have been a bit on the worried side.I felt like I was being watched. But saw no one! I was being more and more confused. So I phoned Solomon.

_Ring, ring. _

S-Hello?

C-Hey. I feel like someone is following and watching my every move.

S- It is probably nothing.

C-I AM NOT KIDDING!

S-Cam, please chill. Just stay to your cover. Got it?

C-FINE!

S-Good-bye

C-BYE!

_Hang Up_

Solomon POV

When I hung up 7 people entered the room looking scared, worried, and questioning.

"That was Cam." I said

"We know. She knows a follower when they are is not lying." Bex said she trusted Cammie, she wanted her NOT to DIE.

"I think she is over reacting." I replied then they ALL started to get furious especially Zach.

"We need to keep an eye on her." Zach said, well of course _he _would say that. He loves her! But they all nodded and Rachel didn't, thank god!

"No. She can handle herself you will be seeing her soon, anyways." Rachel said.

"You will be trying to figure out her cover at her dance competition." I said and they all nodded, and left, exept Rachel. Once they all left she spoke.

"You know they are right. Or should I say she." She said

"Yes, but it is only two days. She will be fine. " I said but she wasn't convinced, but neither was I.

"Okay, but we should tell them, and call her every day!" She said and left.


	13. She's Gone

Chapter 12-She's Gone

All rights go to Ally Carter

_2 Day Later_

_Competition Day_

Solomon POV

As we (GG&BB) ran into the Helicopters, exited to see Cammie again. Zach and Bex were still worried about our conversation the other day. We got to D.C. in no time. We all loaded into the theatre and Rachel and I went to see how she was. But she wasn't there.

I don't know how her friends will react but it will be bad. Like hysterical bad. I knew Macey or Bex would be the most calm along with Grant.

"Uh-oh. She…….she…….isn't here Rachel." I managed to get out.

"What do we do?" She said

"We wait to see if she was just late or…………_gone_." I said and we went back to the seats and told everyone she was there, but she wasn't. Her numbers were cancelled. She was gone.

Once we got back to Gallagher, Rachel was going to make an announcement.

"Girls and boys please listen up!" She said and all forks and chatting stopped.

"One of our fellow Gallagher Girls has been kidnapped, we don't know who but it was on a mini-mission, and her name was Cameron Morgan." She said an mouths hung open and Zach looked like he was going to kill me, not to mention the same expression on Bex's face they were almost identical.

Macey POV

After Rachel's/Cammie's Mom's announcement I looked over to Liz, who was hyperventilating along with Jonas, and Grant so I slapped them all in the face, once. But still nothing so I slapped them all again, but harder, and I mean their faces were tomato red!!!!!!

Zach POV

Once I found out Cammie was taken I almost went to KILL Mr. Solomon, he said she was fine, but she is gone. And who knows where. I wanted to findherteni looked over to Bex. She was thinking the same thing as me! Then I looked at Grant and Jonas they were hyperventilating! Same as Liz. Macey started slapping them, and then they finally came back to reality, I knew I was going to be out of it for a few days or until Cammie is back in my arms. I know corny but that is what I do until Cammie is safe!

Bex POV

Zach was thinking the same thing as me, KILL SOLOMON! But we decided not to because Jonas, Grant, and Liz were being slapped silly by Macey.

"Bloody Hell, Macey stop!" I like yelled at her.

"Sorry, but they are ALL hyperventilating! Not my fault." She replied, it was reasonable, I guess.

"Okay." I replied just trying to be nice, she knew. Damn.

"We should go talk to Headmistress Morgan." Zach suggested, haha I knew why. He wanted Cammie back!! How cute! Sorry bad situation, bad timing. Back to reality….NOW!


	14. Finding Cammie

Chapter 13-Finding Cammie

All rights go to Ally Carter

Solomon POV

I saw Bex, Zach, Liz, Macey, Grant, and Jonas start to walk to the Headmistresses office. They wanted answers, and Zach wants to go after her. He was so predictable well they all cared for Cammie, so it was reasonable.

I stopped them right before they reached the door and said

"We are going to include you in helping save her, but right now we will give you _some _answers and you will have to be happy with what we give you Got it?" I asked them, they all nodded.

"Okay, I know you are all very close to Cammie. So here is what we know:

-She was gone no more than 1 hour before the actual competition.

-Her 'sister' said people grabbed her and ran. There was a naptime patch on her before she could do anything.

-It is in fact The Circle of Cavern with this accomplishment.

That is all we know so far. You can try and get information but you must tell us when you get it. That is all; you can go back to your rooms now." With that Rachel finished. Then they all left, most likely going to try and hack the C.O.C information or something, silly.

Zach POV

I HAD to find Cammie, she was like _the one _no one else could make me not know what to say next, or annoy she was the one I had kissed and meant it; I might never see her again! I was out of it. Solomon was dead it she didn't come back. We went back to our rooms but pit on a video chat so we could chat'n'hack (we made that up in the last like 10 seconds).

B-hey, have you guys found anything?

G-no. You?

B-Yes, They added a file that they have her but don't say where.

G-Okay, Jonas just found that too.

Bex POV

I knew Zach was freaking out. Heck I was too!!! I hope Liz found the location or will. She has to, we have to find Cammie!!!!!

Macey POV

I ha a feeling I was going to be slapping them all for the next few days…..they are all like freaking out! They miss Cammie, they think she might die, or they want to kill Solomon. I would actually if he weren't a teacher!

Liz POV

I really wanted to find out where Cammie is. She was like one of my Bff's. Life without her was like a fourth of you being ripped out! Then I found it!!!

"I KNOW WHERE THEY ARE HOLING HER!" I yelled then they all ran to me and looked at my computer screen.

"She is being held in a warehouse in New York!" I said

"Okay, well let's go talk to Solomon, and Ms. Morgan they need to know this and we need to find her." Bex said and we ran to her office and told them everything. We are leaving first thing tomorrow.

Solomon POV

Liz, Bex, and Macey came in and told us where she was. But the question was what are they doing to her? And what do they want?? But not a one of us did know the answer to that one.

Cammie POV

I woke up tied in a chair; I personally hated being tied to chairs. Then some one cam in. And asked me questions! The nerve! Well, I will not answer them!!! So HA!

"I see you have finally woken up, _Ms .Morgan._" the man said. How on earth did he know my name??????

"Yes, and might I add NOT HAPPY!" I said back or shall I say snappy.

"Not very smart Ms. Morgan, I advise you cooperate, or well let me say you will be hurt." He said, and my I say he was getting on my nerves.

"First of all who are you? Second why am I here? Wait, how long have I been unconscious? And lastly where is here?" I asked he smirked and then continued his answers.

"Well where are my manner my name is Howard , Howard Bubbly. You are here because we want some answers that you know, you have been unoncious for about 5 hours and lastly you are in New York, on the outside of town in a warehouse. Exactly where you father was." Howard relied, wait father?

"Wait father? What do you mean was?" I asked, I think he is alive now. Then I remembered I had one of Liz's earings on my ear so I clicked it on.

"Well when we wanted information he didn't give it to us so we moved him to our permenant place." He said

Liz POV

I was trying to find out if I could get a precise location on Cammie but then her earing came up andi clicked it.

"BEX, MACEY, ZACH, GRANT, JONAS, MR. SOLOMON, MS. MORGAN!" I yelled once I clicked it.

"What?" They all asked

"Cammie clicked on the com-earing made he at the begging of last semester so we can hear what she is saying, now be quiet." Then we were all silent and listened..

Cammie POV

I knew my friends could hear me so I thought about what I said before I said it.

"What do you mean permemnant?" I asked kinda dumb but I wanted to know.

"Well wouldn't you like to know but if I say I will pretty much kill our company." Howard said, he is really getting o my nerves.

"Ha, well I still want to know where my father is!!!! AND I HAVE A RIGHT TO KNOW!!!" I yelled at him! He was on my nerves what can I say.

"You know Morgan I am this close to getting Garret in here to get our answers we want! So SHUT UP!" I finally shut up and he left.

Liz POV

Did she just say father?

"What was that?" I asked Cammie through the com.

"That was Howard he is looking after me, he is such a skung-bag, and that's the nice part of it. Oh and my father is alive being captive at their base.

We were all silent thenwe heard voices.

Cammie's Dad POV

I was held hostange for many years and they said I was going to get many answers today and I didn't know what they were up to. But I would soon.

"She's in here, and let my tell you she is very very sassy. I am pretty close to slapping her across the face." I hear Howard say.

"I HHEARD THAT!" someone yelled from the other room.

Soon I was shuved in there with her. She looked familiar but I can't put my finger on it. She was looking at me looking very very shocked.

"Are you a Morgan?" She asked An she looked trustworthy, I guess.

"Yes, I am Chris. And you are?" I asked her as she came out of the tie around her hands and ran and hugged me? I am very confussed….WAIT!?

"What do think my name is?" She asked.

"Is your name Cammie?" I asked and she nodded and hugged me again and pointed to her earing. Then she started listening and talking.

"Hey haveyou met Howard?" She asked, I just nodded

"He is such a……how to put it…odd?" She said as a question, and I know why.

Cammie POV

I am looking at my dad! I never thought that would ever happen. My friends would be here soon. It is time to go back to Gallagher, hopefully.

**AN- Cliffy right????? I really want LOTS of reviews if I get 10 I will add the next chapter and if I get 25 reviews I will add two chapters. **

**How did you like this chapter???? I didn't plan it like this then I just thought hey? This is an exelent idea. I will be adding another Macy, slapping session. It will be in the next chapter!!!! School will be starting soon ******** So I will be trying to add another chapter every weekend. If you have any other ideas please PM me.**

**-Twilight113 **


	15. A heart to heart with dad

Chapter 14-A heart-heart with dad

All rights go to Ally Carter

Cammie POV

I was listening to my friends fight in my ear, but I was also looking….at my father. I don't think he remembered who I was. He looked confused? SO I asked.

"Do you know who I am?" I asked well I did want to know. Can you forget your one and only daughter?

"Umm…….yes I remember, I had a daughter her name was Cammie, I loved her more than you can imagine. I promised her I would come home. But I didn't, I still feel horrible."

"Dad, I know. I do forgive you, but right now we need to get out of here." I said

"But……..how? I-I thought she was at Gallagher?" He said and asked.

"I was…up to a month ago where I was sent to live a normal life and well…they found me. So I am here. They wan t the alumni disk, and they want to know who Gilly's descendent is. But I won't tell them not matter what." I said, and he smiled?

"Well….now I know you are my daughter, you have so much passion, and warmth, and will never let a sister down. Plus you look a lot like my wife." Chris said. I really missed his voice.

"Hey, do you know Solomon?" I asked because he said they were friends and everything." I asked, he smiled at his name, but I had no idea why.

"Yes, he was my best friend along with Brian Goode. He always pointed at himself and said 'spy' it annoyed the crap out of Joe and me." He said and I started to smile, so that's where Zach got it from.

"That's where he got it from." I smiled and laughed a little.

"Who got it from?" He asked, of course! Why!!

"Umm…well there was a Blackthorn, Gallagher exchange and Brian's son Zach went and I showed him around, and he always points and says 'spy' it annoys the crap out of me!" I replied he looked confused than smiled! WHAT???I AM CONFUSSED HALF TO DEATH!!!

"What?" I asked.

"Well….. I think you like him, and I mean a lot." He said, and of course my mouth drops! Like to the floor!

"Okay well, maybe, and I hate to say it but he kissed me before they left in front of everyone and I well I can't remember I felt mad, sad, happy, and mu friends were going to interrogate me when I get back so get the story strait? I was…and he was…IT CONFUSSES ME!"I said and he just smiled!

"Well when you two were born you met each other at age two and he still annoyed you and we always said you two would be perfect for each other, turns out we where right. But I will have to talk to him." He said, and we both smiled and he hugged me. Then I heard something in my com and my dada could hear.

L-Cam, that was so……..cute! And we will be there in 10

C-Thanks Lizzy

"Who and what was that about?" My dad asked and I guess I couldn't lie to him.

"That was my friend Liz and we are getting out of here. So Shh…."I shushed him. He just nodded and we sat down waiting for and escape.


	16. An amazing rescue

Chapter 15-An Amazing rescue

All rights go to Ally Carter

Zach POV

We hear the whole conversation between Cammie and her dad. It was sweet, and there was some about me! And my dad. I was really hoping he was alive, Cammie meant everything to me, but so did my parents, if I was to find my mom or dad, I would be even happier and show it to Cammie too! That was a promise.

"Okay Zach, you and Mr. Solomon will go in to get Cam and her dad. The rest of us will handle the guards. Okay? That is the simple version. Let's get working." Liz said and we started planning.

_1 Hour Later_

We were headed to where Cammie was being held. I was hoping they didn't do anything to them yet. Our plan was fool proof? Yes. I was going to save Cammie, with one of her dad's best friends. What could go wrong? Wait don't answer that. I never think that. Okay erase out of mind!!! Good, or should I say 'Goode'.

We are nearing our detonation. Liz and Jonas hacked into their system to look at guards Cammie looked a lot better that her dad was their and they haven't put her through too much pain. But her dad looked a lot worse.

_Joe _and I were going through the empty passage ways in a so-looked abandon warehouse outside of New York, it was not ideal for my school year!!! Yes it is a mission but still!! I was going to meet Cam's dad and rescue them both, I was worried, but so was Solomon.

"There is the room" He said an pointed to the room where two guards where. I just nodded. We listened to their conversation.

"I hate that Morgan girl. She actually kicked me, and sassed me; she is just like her stupid father. She won't even tell us anything! I mean ANYTHING! She just smiles or smirks and says no way. I am so close to letting her get it."

"Hey, I feel the same way, I have had her dad for like the past 5 years. If she is anything like her father she will not tell us anything."

"Agreed my man, we have the hardest jobs ever. Morgan's need to die. They are better then the 'Goodes' I remember when I had to watch them. I have to say these two" he said and pointed to the room Cam and her dad are in "are worse then them! And Goodes are well…….good, but so are Morgan's."

Then Joe and I pounced on the guys and slapped naptime patches on them, they were out cold. We unlocked the door. It seemed as in getting in was easier than we thought but, how would we get out?

"Took you long enough." Cammie said when we got there, I just gave her a look that says _shut-up-or-I-will-just-go _, and she just rolls her eyes! The nerve. Whatever. I want to get her out of here.

"Well Lizzy said 10 minutes it has been 15 minutes." Cammie said after rolling her eyes.

"Whatever." I said she just rolled her eyes and followed me out. She stopped and looked at the guard I knocked out and took something from his jacket and smiled and we were about to go into the passage we cam but it all of a sudden became lasered and the control box was on the other side and the guards were waking up! You are kidding me!

Cammie POV

The path they took was now lasered. Horrible but there was a vent. I was the only one who could fit through it. So I just well… went.

**AN-Well I know you all are hating me now. But I have an feeling to leave it cliffy!! I am typing the next chapter with cammiexzach9900 she helped me with the laser idea and a couple others!! ******** Please review!!!**


	17. An Amazing rescue Part 2

Chapter 16-An Amazing Rescue Part 2

All rights go to Ally Carter

Zach POV

I never knew that would happen, to be honost. I looked over and Cammie was gone?! WAIT GONE??? I looked over to the other side not even 45 seconds after Cammie…..dissapeared. I SAW HER!!! On the other side? She was working on the control box, but how? Then the lasers shut off Mr. Solomon and Mr. Morgan exchanged a glace then looked at Cammie, very, very confussed. Then she just smile and waved them over.

Mr. Morgan POV

I was talking with Joe and we were still thinking how to get past these lasers and then we look over to Zach who was looking across the room where Cammie was. Wait how did she get over there? She was just smiling and waving us to come over. She was good, I will give her that.

Joe POV

Chris and I were trying to think of way around all of well….the lasers then we looked over to Zach to see if he was listening and he was looking across the hall. We followed his gaze and landed on Cammie. WAIT CAMMIE?! How did she get over there? She was just looking at us….smiling. Then she waved us to come over there.

:I take it none of you know how I got over her?" She asked, we all just shook our head.

"Well, I went through the vent." She said and pointed to where she came from we all nodded and left.

Cammie POV

We walked out of the building……….in silence. When we got out. Bex, and Macey were waiting for us. They ran up to me and hugged me.

"Umm….being crushed here." I said and they let go.

"We are so……sorry!" Bex said and Macey just nodded. I felt myself smile and start laughing. I have no idea why. Soon Bex and Macey started laughing with me. Everyone looked at us like we were crazy and we just started laughing harder and harder, louder and louder. It was just so funny! Finally someone broke the laughter.

"Umm…..what is so funny?" Zach asked. But we had no answer to that so we looked at each other stopped laughing and then laughed again.

Zach POV

I had no idea why Cammie, Bex, and Macey were laughing. Like non-stop even after I asked why they were laughing. They just looked at each other and laugh, AGAIN! This was insane!

"Okay seriously STOIP LAUGHING!"I told them and they acted as if they didn't even hear me.

Joe POV

None of us knew why the girls were laughing, like crazily laughing, they just looked at each other and laughed. Then Zach asked and they stopped looked at each other and laughed again. Then Zach told them to shut up. Even that didn't work. All of a sudden Macey stopped laughing.

"Hey, are you guys gonna stop laughing anytime soon?" She asked whil Bex and Cammie continued laughing.

Macey POV

This is going to take awhile to get them to shut up. I could tell by the way Cammie ignored Zach. I all of a sudden got an idea to start slapping them so I did. I slapped Cammie first she did not even respond. So I slapped Bex. Risky yes, but she will not be quiet.

Her and Cammie stopped laughing for a second.

"Oh no you didn't" Cammie and Bex said at the same time and laughed yet again! This is no use!!!

A minute and thirty-seconds later they stopped laughing and gave ma a death glare. I guess they were gonna tell us exactly _why _they were laughing or they can just start laughing again!


	18. WHen,Home,Mom faints

**Chapter 17-When,Home, Mom faints**

**All rights to Ally Carter**

Cammie POV

Bex and I were laughing, well we just stopped. I had Zach, my friends, my mom, and dad. Now all we need is Zach's parents. Everyone was looking at Bex and I like we were crazy, I wouldn't blame them, I thought we were going crazy.

"So…………………………….we might laugh still, just a warning." I said and Bex laughed at that, and so did everyone else. I walked over to Zach, he looked sad.

"Hey, you okay?" I asked him, he just shrugged.

"Come on, tell me." I gave him a pout face, it worked all the time.

"Fine, I have been thinking, I know it's stupid but, I keep thinking my parents are out there, we just need to find them. And since you got your dad back, I keep thinking you will forget about me." He said and put his head in his hands, how cute was that? He-nevermind.

"Zach, it's not _stupid _that you think your parents are alive. And I still care about you as much as I did before, maybe more." I said and his face slowly came up, with a smile on his face, which of course made me smile. Then we laughed a bit and he kissed me lightly on the lips and stood up, but I beat him.

"Beat cha!" I yelled, he liked at me and then chased after me

"No! I will beat you-oh man! You will win!"He yelled but still sad. I just smiled.

"I am ever so, so sad" Zach said, and put on a pout face, HEY! That's my thing!!!!!!

"Hey!! That _pout _IS MINE!!!!Zachy!" I yelled and ran, hw would catch me soon, but I didn't care, I just realized something. I love Zachary Goode, I love him with my heart and I always will.

"Get back here Cam!" He yelled and started after me, he was inches behind me, gaining by the minute, then a arm wrapped around my waist and pulled me into them, it was Zach he was smiling at me, and I was smiling at him. He leaned in and kissed me. When we broke apart we walked back to where everyone else was.

"Okay everyone, we are going back to Gallagher in 1 hour." said, damn I forgot he was here, he would probably tell my dad to keep an eye on Zach and I, I hate Joe, did I say that? Well, I will say it again I Cameron Morgan hate Jo Solomon. THERE! I said it, or thought it…………….

_1 Hour Later_

We were back at Gallagher, well just landed, my mother didn't know my dad was here, yet.

"Umm….dada, mom doesn't know you are here so……be careful, she might faint." I said he just nodded.

"CAMERON! If YOU EVER DO THAT TO ME AGAIN I WILL-"Then I take it she saw dad, cause she fainted.

**AN-**

**Wonderful way to end it right? I loved that chappy!!! I will again update ina week!! Please Review!!!! Thankx cammieXzach990 you are awesome! Oh yea, and this chappy was dedicated to her(cammieXzach9900)!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**-Twilight113**


	19. Time For Truth

**Chapter 18-Time For The Truth**

**All Right To Ally Carter**

Cammie POV

After my mother well…………….fainted! I talked to her and told her everything, and then dad came in, and again she faints! WILL SHE EVER STOP FAINTING?!?!?! Never mind.

"Dad?" I asked.

"Yes Cam?" He replied.

"I was wondering…………..about the Goodes?" I asked, he looked pained? I couldn't make it out but it hurt for him to hear their name.

"I was with them, and then they were taken away, I have no idea where they are." He said, simple as that, or not.

"Come on, is there more to that story?" I asked and he looked at me, and smiled.

"Yes, but I don't want to talk about it." He said and walked over to my mother who well………….fainted, sadly.

"Dad, I am dating their son, I want to know, and are………" I couldn't say it, I just couldn't, but SPIT IT PUT! I kept telling myself "are they dead?" I asked and he, he just shrugged?

"I………..I don't know hon, but I will find out, they were my best friends, well Rachel and I's I need to find them don't I?" He said, and I just nodded.

"Well, I guess you will be helping me with that won't you?" He asked, and I nodded, and he wasn't finished yet……….oh no!

"And I still need to have a talk with that……….that………._Zach _character." He said and I just laughed, and he went to find Zach, oh boy what would he say…..OH GOD!

Zach POV

I was walking down the hall when Mr. Morgan spotted me, oh no.

"Hey! Zach! Wait!" He yelled after me and I just walked faster, and then he cought up to me, shoot!

"Yes." I said, simple as that, or so I thought, but when you are dealing with Morgan's, never easy, trust me.

"I was wondering, tell me the truth what is Cammie to you?" He asked.

Cammie POV

Mom was just waking up, she really needs to get a-hold of herself!

"Cam….." She said.

"Yes mom?" I asked

"Is your father here?"

"Yes, but he is talking to Zach, to my dislike."

She laughed and said,

"That is just like him, I recall him saying 'Cammie's first _spy _boyfriend will get a talking to from me' and he would always say that, and I would just laugh." I smiled when she said that, it was so like him, that is one thing about him, I remembered missing the most, his humor.

"Yeah, it sounds like him, mom, can I ask you something, and do you promise not to lie or not answer the question?" I asked, because I wanted to know this answer for a long time.

"Yes, I promise I will answer the question, and truthfully."

"How and when did you know dad was the one?" I asked and she was stumped, and I disliked that.

"I met him on the first day, and I knew he liked me, and I guess………..I liked him too. We weren't as good as hiding emotions, unlike now. We went on a date, about 3 months into school, and we couldn't be pulled apart, and that is all you need to know, for now Cam." She said, and her and I smiled, for the first time, I felt like it was okay to _love _someone in the spy world, and trust them, but that only lasted so long.

**So………….like it???? I made it shorter, but I wanted to leave it cliffy!!!!!!!!! Please tell me your favorite part in chapter!!!!!!**

**~Twilight113~**


	20. WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!

**Chapter 19-WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!?!?!**

**Chapter dedicated to:**

**DiVaGiRl13-Well, you are awesome and………….HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY!!!!**

**NOTE!!!: THERE ARE SCENES IN HERE (9 and up) JUST SO U KNOW!!!!! It was odd writing……………….**

**All Right To Ally Carter**

Cammie POV

I had a bad feeling about dad talking to Zach……………I don't know, I just had a bad feeling, just kidding! I just knew he was interrogating him……………… I still don't like that, but what are dad's for? EXACTLY!!!!!!!!!!!

"Mom, are you ready for dad to come in? And NO FAINTING!!!! Got it?" I said, and she nodded so I went and got dad.

Zach POV

How did I really feel about Cammie? Truth fully, I love her. But I was not, let me repeat WAS NOT! Going to tell her father that, FATHER THAT!!!! NO WAY!!!!

"I think……..I really like. Like her." Was my simple answer, and he wasn't satisfied, I wanted to tell him I loved his daughter, but no.

"Come on, spit it out, I know you want to say something. I am not a top spy for nothing, Zach." He said, CRAP! HE IS A GREAT SPY!!!!!!

"Fine, I am in love with your daughter, Cameron Anne Morgan." I said and he was finally satisfied! FINALLY!!

I heard someone coming, or well was already there, I can't believe it was………………….

Cammie POV

I was walking towards where my dad was, and I stopped and listened………….

"I was wondering, the truth what is Cammie to you?" I heard my dad ask, I REALLY wanted to know the answer to this one…………..

"I think……………I really like. Like her." Zach said, oh *Sad face*. That was kinda sad……..

"Come on, spit it out, I know you want to say something. I am not top spy for nothing" My dad said. WAIT WHAT?!?! THERE WAS MORE?!?!?! After a few moments (33 seconds) he responded.

"Fine. I am in love with your daughter, Cameron Anne Morgan." He said, WAIT WHAT?!?! HE LOVES ME!!!!!!!!!!! OMG!!!!!!!!!!!! OMG, OMG, OMG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Then I decided to make my entrance.

"Hey, dad, I think mom is finally NOT going to faint………….well, I am hoping, I am going on what she said, so don't blame me if she faints………again." I said and he started down the hall and I was about o follow, but Zach grabbed my hand.

"What?" I asked, because I kind of want to know it my mother will faint……………again.

"Did you hear any of that?" He asked, I thought.

"About what?" I asked, and he looked convinced! YES I LIED TO HIM!!!!!!!!

"You have no idea what I am talking about do you?" He asked and I just shook my head.

"Okay, how about we go see your mom and dad?" He asked I smiled and nodded, and ran down the hall.

"HEY! NO FAIR!" He yelled and started after me. I beat him but stopped a hall before.

"What too tired?" He asked, kinda breathless, whatever.

"Nope, but I want to sneak up and see what they are doing!!!!" I said and he just nodded, and we crept to the door.

I DID NOT WNT TO SEE WHAT I JUST SAW!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Christopher Morgan POV

I was still wondering if Cam had heard what Zach told me. I knew he had fallen for her, and HARD! I also knew she fell for him HARD as well. They are perfect for each other, and much as it pains me to say it.

I was just at the door, and I knocked. I opened the door and Rachel was sitting there on the couch, as beautiful as ever, god I missed her!

"Hey Rach." I said and went and sat beside her.

"Hey, I missed you! I thought you were dead! DEAD! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW WORRIED YOU HAD CAMMIE AND I! I WAS ABOUT TO-" I cut her off by kissing her, and she kissed me back, good old Rachel, she would always stop talking and kiss me, well when I kissed her first, and then I heard a gasp, I knew it was Cammie.

"WHAT THE HELL!?!?! I LEAVE YOU IN HERE FOR LIKE 2 MINUTES AND YOU START MAKING OUT!!!!!!" She so didn't need to see that, I nodded to Zach and he started to pull her out, but she resisted.

"NO WAY ZACH!!!!!!! I WILL STAY RIGHT HERE!!!!!!!! NOT MOVING!!! HEAR ME?!?!" She said and he rolled his eyes, smirked and pulled her out, with her still protesting.

I walked over to the door and locked it. While I was doing that Rachel walked over to me, grabbed my tie and kissed me, and we walked around, and I am pretty sure the room is now destroyed.

Cammie POV

WHY DOES ZACH DO THIS TO ME?!?!? I WANT TO YELL AT MY PARENTS!!!!!!!! JEESH PARTY POOPER!!!!!!

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ZACH?!?!" I yelled at him, one we were in our passages, of course.

"Well first off, your parents haven't seen each other in more than 5 years and deserve some privacy. Second, I wanted you to myself." Zach said, WAIT WHAT?!?! I AM SO PAST CONFUSSED!!!!!!!!!! I AM GOING CRAZY!!!!!!!! YES CRAZY!!!!!!!!!!!!! ZACH IS BEING SWEET!!!!!! WHAT THE HELL!!!! I AM GOING CRAZY YET AGAIN!!!!!!!

"Well, I can see you are yelling in your head, I know how to fix that." He said and stepped closer to me. I raised an eyebrow at him and took a step back.

"And what might that be?" I asked, and before I knew I was pinned to a wall, and Zach's lips were pressed to mine, wow, I just realized he meant what he said to my dad, and GOD I LOVED IT!!!!!!!!

After about 10 minutes (9 minutes 30 seconds). We broke off, and our foreheads were touching, staring into each other's eyes, I could tell he really did love me. I loved him, as much as I don't want to tell him. Then he kissed me again, this I could easily get used to, and I mean it.

I don't know how, but we ended up in the old library. Zach was kissing me more fiercely and hungrily, and, I couldn't tell him how much he really meant to me. If my dad saw this he would be so dead, well………………Zach and I would be dead.

We finally stopped making-out and sat on the couch. I was leaning against Zach ad he was stroking my hair, and kissing my head. I couldn't help myself from thinking he would tell me he loved me. I knew that wasn't going to happen. We were just watching and listening to the fire crackle, it was very romantic, I would say, hmm………………

Zach POV

Cammie and I had been making-out for the past hour and were now sitting o the couch watching and listening to the fire. I love Cammie, I wanted to tell her, and that's why I started to kiss her head and start kissing her face again, and met her lips, and I put her legs onto both of my sides and we sat there, and she was sitting on my lap, and we were I a full-make-out session, don't ask me, I listen in on Macey and Cammie……………

I don't know what was coming over me, but I said something I don't think I could ever take back…………

"Cammie, I love you." I said and she froze, I didn't know what she would say, I tried kissing her, and even started kissing her neck, but she was still frozen, thinking, and while the was thinking, I was kissing her, and wanted her to finally wake up, so I sat up, and dropped her on the floor, as much as it hurt me, and she snapped up and started yelling at me.

"WHAT THE HELL ZACH?!?!?!" She yelled while standing up, and I was looking at her, like WOAH! I ever knew she would ever have so much fierce and venom in her voice, that made her really even more (if possible) hot.

"Well……… I told you I loved you, and you froze, so I dropped you." I said and she looked, I don't know, that expression was never on her face, that I knew and she went ad sat on the couch and lied down, and I sat next to her (on the edge of the bed) and stroked her hair.

She looked me I the eyes, and her eyes told me to tell her again, so I did.

"I love you Cammie." I said and she stared at me, and then sat up, and pulled me down to her, and she kissed me, and said,

"I love you too Zach." And I lied her back down on the couch and we were in full make-out now, and I finally told her I loved her, and she loved me back. I started kissing her again, and pulled my head back to hers. We eventually sat there making out, it turned out to be 2 hours and 31 minutes, 44 seconds, wow. Longest make-out ever.

Then we went apart ad turned on the 'ancient' t.v. and watched a movie, ad she (Cammie) cuddled right into me, and I loved it, this moment couldn't get any better.

Wait, never mind it could get worse, not better……………………………

**OOhhhhhhhhhhh! CVLIFFY!!!!!!! I TOLD YOU I WOULD UPDATE TODAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Did you love the chapter???? I am getting to a closing, one chapter left!!!!!!!! I have it planned out, it will be longer, I hope! I am thinking of doing a sequel…………..what do you think?????**

**I was listening to Kelly Clarkson-All I Ever Wanted (CD)**

**While writing this chapter!!!!**

**Make sure to check out my new story!!!!!!!!**

**Catch Me If You Can!!!!!!!! It is NOT like the title, I just liked the title!!!!!! LOL!**

**I will most likely update every Sunday, from now on!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**~Twilight113~**


	21. The FINAL Chapter

**Chapter 20-The FINAL Chapter**

**All Right To Ally Carter**

Zach POV

Cam and I heard something over by the door, the entrance we used, and e knew someone was there so we went to investigate. She held my hand, and we walked over, and the door was pushed open, and entered 10 men. Not good'e' at all………..not even close.

Cammie and I looked surprised then started punching and kicking, now _this _is P.E.

"CAMMIE!" I yelled as she was facing someone who was easily 10 times bigger than her, and he said something I couldn't make out, but her eyes widened, and she kept fighting, or should I say blocking and dodging…………………..

Soon, it was just that guy Cammie has been trying to fight for the past ten minutes, and me. I went over and knocked him out from behind and Cammie gave me a look and then smiled, I loved that smile of hers, and I couldn't help but smile back at her, and we walked over to each other and I hugged her, and we just stood there hugging. It could last forever, but then one more person came through the door, and Cammie recognized him, instantly, and that is what scared me, not that I would say. Cammie immediately started glaring at the guy, and he smirked.

"What do you want? The same thing he did?" She hissed, wow, I never knew she could get mad………….easily that is, and she pressed a button on her watch, and she raised and eyebrow at the guy and I just looked confused as ever.

Christopher POV

Rachel and I were still making out, when I felt a vibration, o my wrist, Rachel felt it too. She pulled away and looked me in the eyes, and I shook it off and we made out again, ad I remembered Cam said, _'If anything ever goes wrong and I mean ever, I will press my watch it will make make your watch vibrate.' _Oh no! She was in trouble, and I was making out with my wife, I quickly got out of her grasp, ad pointed to my watch and she understood, and we ran into that passages, and it looked like it was too late.

I pressed the button so we could hear what they were saying.

"_What don't have what you want so you send others to do it?" _Cammie hissed, wow who was this? It better not be Zach…………

"_No darling you know what I need, and you are the only one who knows." _He said, it wasn't Zach, it was………..HARVRED! He has wanted what I told Cammie for years, and now she was facing him, defending me, and was close to dying. I knew Zach was clueless, and that didn't help, not one bit.

"_You and I both know you are going to get nowhere, so just leave." _Cammie hissed again, and Rachel and I started running.

"_My, my, my your mother raised you better than I wanted her to. Well, I guess, I will get to you through………….her."_ He said back, no, he couldn't NO!

"_NO, you will leave, and never talk to me again, and she is nothing to me anywhere." _Cammie said, and I knew that was a lie, and he knew too.

"_Liar, she means more to you than him, and I think I can get you to talk, now stay still." _He said and right then Rachel and I burst through the door.

"I knew you would come, now come tell me what _I _need to know." He said and I needed Rachel for her and Zach to get out of here, and she nodded, she knew what this was about, and Zach didn't.

"No, and you know that, and if you do torture _her _well then you are just and idiot, cause well………….she doesn't mean anything ot us anymore, we moved on." I said, and he looked convinced, I guess………….

"Alright, I will tell her that, and she will tell me what I need to know." He said and Cammie was so close to kicking him, and I too.

"She doesn't know what we know, we made sure she didn't so we could keep her out of this!" Cammie yelled and really just annoyed now, as I was, but she has been with him longer………………

"Oh no girl, you knew this would't work, and I know you, every inch of you, and if that doesn't work, slowly everyone you ever cared about will disappear…….." He said and walked out, and I wanted to chase him, but Cammie gave me a look, not to. I knew she was right, but I knew we both wanted him dead, but that will take awhile, on his behalf that is.

Rachel and Zach still have no idea what that was about, and neither of us wanted to tell them, and it would hurt them, we knew it. We came clean anyways, better to tell truth after something like that, but still……………………

Zach POV

Rachel told me we needed to leave, I didn't want her to leave, but I let myself be take away, Cam was with her dad, and she was safe………….I hope.

"Well, do you have any idea what that was about?" Rachel asked, and I shook my head, no.

"I don't either, Cammie and Chris always shared these secrets I had no idea what they were, but I had ideas, and as quickly as I thought of them, it was unreasonable, they are the best, and even better than you and I. Zach when your parents were alive, they tried to figure out what Chris and Cammie kept as secrets, and they couldn't even figure it out, not even Solomon. The thing is, they both knew this was coming, and know what will happen, and they know everything, and I have a feeling we won't like it." She said, I guess this is the mother side of her, I never saw it, but Cammie did.

"Is this how you always treat Cammie?" I asked, and she nodded.

"Yes, I wanted to try and hide or make her forget what her father told her, and it never worked, she would always ruin out yelling, all these weird words and phrases, like she was telling me, but not. It was so confusing, so I just stopped, she did this every time, which was 551 times, and I got sick of making my daughter yell."

"I see, so when will they come back?" I asked, and she nodded over to the door, where Cammie was standing with her father, with it looks like tears in their eyes.

"I guess we need to explain huh?" Cammie asked and Rachel and I nodded, Cam and her dad sighed and came over to us.

"When I was 5, my dad was teaching me all these spy techniques, and I was amazing at everything, he even taught me how to shoot a gun, but that was just easy, so he told me some things, that I can't tell you, and this man wants to know what I know." Cammie said, and her dad continued.

"The one secret he wants was an experiment Cammie and I did, ad that girl he was talking about, she knew, but we made sure she forgot, she was…………..special, shall I say, and I can't really say anything else, and that will have to be good enough, cause that is all I am willing to say." He said and they were silent waiting for responses. Which they got none.

"Alrighty then, you don't want to talk about it fine, bye." Cammie said, and started walking to the door, and I quickly followed after her.

"Cammie," I said and grabbed her arm and turned her around, so she was stuck in my grasp, and looking into my eyes.

"What Zach?" She said, and it was I don't know but it hurt.

"You know what, are you hating me now for that?" I asked and she looked, confused.

"No, I could never hate you, you know that. You told me you loved me and I told you I loved you, but I don't want to get you in this, I just…………….don't." She said.

"I don't care, anywhere you go I will go, no matter how dangerous, got it?" I said and she nodded, and I leaned forward and kissed her, and we stood there holding each other, and kissing, couldn't be better, but it could be worse, and I had a feeling in time, we would never ever be safe.

Chris POV

I finally understood, they would do anything for each other, and nothing could ever take them apart, just like Rachel and I. She came over and walked to me, I was in the hallway, spying on my daughter and her boyfriend.

"Remember when we were like that?" Rachel said as she came up behind me and rested her head on my shoulder.

"Yea, they will be the best won't they?" I asked and she nodded. I just smile.

"What? You never, NEVER smile? Why are you smiling?" She asked and my smile turned into a smirk, easily.

"Well, I am seeing everything fall in place, all we are missing are Michael and Sara." I said, and Rachel nodded, we went back to her room, and put the fire on and sat there, thinking of Michael and Sara, we will find them, only time will tell.

**AN**

**I finished my story!!!!!!!!hehe! Cliffy for the next one!!!!!!!!!!!!! Should I do another story??? Sequel???? I want o ,but I need reviews to start a sequel………….**

**BTW!!!!I was listening to these songs while typing!!!!!!!!!**

**Kelly Clarkson- All |I Ever Wanted Deluxe Edition!!!!!**

**Love Kelly!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Tell me if you want a sequel!!!!!!!!**

**~Twilight113~**


End file.
